<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catered Captivity by lickable_llama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582077">Catered Captivity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama'>lickable_llama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Captivity, Creepy Grandmaster, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fat Loki, Feeding Kink, Forced Feeding, Forced Weight Gain, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby loki, fat kink, non-con weight gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki got caught by the Grandmaster after Thor left him with the shock collar on. He decides to keep Loki captive as his little pet and make it so his favourite toy can't try to leave him again. </p><p>Please read the tags, because it's kinda kinky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster &amp; Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catered Captivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo so this is a kink fic if you don't like weight gain dont read this.</p><p>I wrote this instead of working on the WIP I have so  I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t believe Thor had just left him like that, though he was sort of proud of Thor at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though now he was handcuffed to the Grandmaster's bed stuck waiting for the Grandmaster to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wasn’t really sure how this was going to go. While he knew the grandmaster was fond of him he also knew he had just betrayed him pretty quickly after declaring himself loyal to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well Loki was sure he’d figure something out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although waiting for the grandmaster to get back was tedious and boring. He was also getting kinda peckish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He usually wasn’t hungry in this short of a time but he had skipped lunch and it was well into dinner time so it wasnt super unusual he guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Just usually he could go a few days without feeling any hunger at all, Hopefully he could convince the grandmaster to give him some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew immediately the moment The Grandmaster had arrived as the doors slammed open admitting the man in question as he strut into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Loki baby how are you enjoying the room?” The Grandmaster said with a grin. Moving over to sit beside Loki he fiddled with the cuffs giving a jingle before retracting his hands with a clap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Grandmaster I am sure this is just a big misunderstanding.” Loki said, giving his sweetest smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Because I am pretty sure you tried to leave me and let my champion and your brother the lord of thunder escape. Am I correct?” The Grandmaster said menacingly dropping the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes.” Loki admitted. No point in lying if they knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm yes thought so. Now Loks usually I’d have you killed for this kinda thing but I am a benevolent leader and I like you a lot so I am just gonna keep you here for a little bit. Play with you a little bit.” The Grandmaster said a smile coming back like it had never dropped off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Baby did you need anything?” The Grandmaster said, running a hand through Loki’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um well I am kinda hungry.” Loki said hesitantly , wondering if admitting this would mean he would not receive any food for a while to amuse the Grandmaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Loki would happily go hungry for a while to get back into the Grandmasters good graces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course darling can’t let you starve. You are already so skinny.” The grandmaster said  grinning even wider before clapping his hand twice and yelling out for someone to bring Loki some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the food arrived there was more than Loki would usually eat in three meals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh are we going to eat a meal together?” Loki asks with a smile. He might be able to get back in sooner than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course not I’ve already eaten. It's all for you.” The grandmaster said with a joyful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh a thank you but I am afraid that I might not be able to finish this.” Loki says nervously. He had never been a big eater, the other asgardians always ate more than him even with the fact that gods could go days without food just fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww don't be like that Loks. Good guests eat what they are given and don't leave anything on their plates.” The grandmaster said with that same grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be a bad guest?” He said, letting out a little giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not Grandmaster.” Loki said nervously while eying the large amount of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would.” The Grandmaster said giving Loki a pat on the shoulder before starting to feed Loki who was still chained to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he had finished eating it all Loki was incredibly full. He wasn’t used to eating so much. The Grandmaster seemed happy with him though and he could be dead so a little stomach pain was nothing.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the last couple of weeks of his stay with the Grandmaster Loki had developed a little layer of fat on his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It wasn't a lot, just enough to form a little roll when he sat down. Which he was doing a lot more than he usually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grandmaster had kept up the extravagant meal sizes forcing Loki to power through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was mostly chained to a bed until a meal time when the Grandmaster would unhook him and walk him to a dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had never been the most active person; the most exercise he got on Asgard was when he trained and walked around the palace but other than that he spent a lot of his time lounging around his room studying.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But the change in activity level along with the amount of food the grandmaster had been stuffing into him had begun to affect his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just little things like his pants pulling across his ass slightly more and him having to tug his pants up harder than usual to get them up his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only time he wasn't stuffed full was before breakfast when the grandmaster had not come to collect him yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taking one such moment to assess the damage that was being done to his figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his body pretty well so while the changes were small he could spot them clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shocked to look down and see his belly. So used to nothing being there just a toned stomach and firm thighs. Now they were slowly getting softer, less firm and more flabby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his skinny arms had been given a little layer of softness that wasn’t there a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted it to stop but he knew he couldn’t. He had to finish his plate and the grandmaster was making sure they were big plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus it wasn’t even that much weight. He had just softened a little bit. It would be easy to get off once the Grandmaster forgave him for the whole trying to escape and letting his brother steal one of his ships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even wanted to leave that badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure that it wouldn’t take him long to convince the grandmaster he was sorry and should be forgiven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as usual the grandmaster walked in greeting Loki with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Loks did you sleep well?” The Grandmaster said heading over to Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well other than the fact I was stuffed to discomfort at dinner, sure.” Loki says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's Wonderful! Glad you slept well darling.” The Grandmaster said, completely ignoring Loki’s complaint as he unlocked Loki’s chains from his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's head to breakfast shall we?” The Grandmaster said leading Loki into the same room he had been brought to every morning he had been trapped here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual the table was packed full with a buffet of things for Loki to eat. The Grandmaster would dish Loki out some random dishes, seeing what Items Loki liked most and then giving him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So while Loki was always stuffed past comfort by the end of his meal he would at least enjoy the meal for the most part. Struggling to not groan out in delight at some of the delicacies that the grandmaster would procure for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of his meal Loki was stuffed full groaning in pain, his stomach pressing out against his pants and shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty darling looks like you are done for now.” The Grandmaster says moving over to help Loki stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always helped Loki move himself, never delegating the job to one of his many servants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of the things that made Loki think he could get back into The Grandmasters good books. The way he treated Loki was still better than most of his esteemed guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might have been locked up for now but the Grandmaster still held affection for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he could do without all the groping whenever he helped him back to his chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few days the Grandmaster had been subtle about it. A slip of the hand down his side, a quick grope before laying him on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But slowly it had turned into blatant groping and pinching. Though sometimes it was on weird places like his sides or sometimes even his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki of course didn’t question or try and complain as he was trying to survive and not be melted or fed to some strange pet the grand master had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Loki had been placed on his bed he let out an involuntary burp. Missing the way the Grandmaster grinned in response as he hooked Loki back up to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good nap Darling, I’ll come get you for lunch.” The Grandmaster said before getting up and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki Had no idea when the Grandmaster Planned to let him go. He had been allowed to be unchained from his bed during the day so it had to be soon right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still chained at night but he was making progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still being forced to eat meals with the Grandmaster but Loki didn't find it as bad anymore. His stomach wouldn’t hurt nearly as bad at the end. And he would no longer pass out right after in a food coma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he sometimes still took a nap to sleep off the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while he had put on a little bit of weight here it wasnt that much right? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now able to start moving around his room so he should be able to just drop it right off right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sure that is the main reason for his gain. The sedentariness of being chained to a bed all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well he hadn’t actually been moving around a whole lot as it was quite difficult when he was so stuffed but Loki’s sure he burns enough of what he’s eaten to even it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still fit in his clothes fine. Well they were not the clothes he was wearing when he was trapped here because the grandmaster kept changing his closet saying the fashion trends had changed and his current clothes were old. But he was sure they were around the same size.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about time for breakfast and Loki was getting dressed in an outfit that had been gifted to him about 2 weeks before. He had yet to wear it and figured today would suit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lightweight button up shirt with some sort of stretchy material as the pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping the pants up his thighs and over his hips before leaning over to grab the shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki ignored that when he did so his stomach formed rolls and spilled over the top of them pushing them down slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the shirt over his shoulders Loki ignored the constricting feeling of the fabric squeezing his arms slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going to do up the buttons Loki pulls the sides together subconsciously sucking in to get the buttons to go in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had been done up Loki let his breath out letting his stomach back out. The buttons strained a little bit but not a whole lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tugging the shirt down a little Loki let’s out a huff. They must have made this shirt differently from the other ones he owned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had worn one just last week and it had fit a little baggy at the time. Obviously the Grandmaster should have a chat with his tailors about the consistency of their product.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down at the small table that he had been given he popped a little jelly lolly into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure what they were but the Grandmaster had gifted them to him and they were absolutely delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get them restocked daily as he just couldn’t stop eating them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewing on a few of these lollies, Loki sat ignoring the way his belly was creeping onto his lap and waited for the Grandmaster to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was starting to get rather hungry sitting here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the Grandmaster arrived bursting into the room just as loudly as usual before taking a look at Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boy had certainly transformed in his stay here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That little layer of fat has blossomed in the last few weeks. His belly spreading out in front of him to rest in his lap while he sat. It was currently straining the button up he was wearing quite a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The few times he was standing it poked out wards, though it was slowly losing the fight with gravity. Soon it would begin to sag downwards when he stood. And judging by that shirt it was about time for some new ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thighs had also fattened up straining against all the pants they had been confined to. The Grandmaster had started to just give Loki strategy pants so they would be able to fit comfortably. It also had the added benefit of showing all the movement when Loki walked. His thigh fat spread out as he sat and jiggled at the slightest movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his face had rounded out. Making his cheekbones not so sharp. Softening his chin just enough that he had a small lip of fat there that was definitely going to be a second chin pretty soon if the Grandmaster had any say in it. Which he did, he got a say in everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And jeez Loki was so good like this, soft and obedient. Happy to do anything he said just to get back into the Grandmasters good books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning  baby! Did you sleep well. I slept great. Let’s go get some breakfast hm.” The Grandmaster said rushing next to Loki and holding his hand out for Loki to get up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god you’re here I’m starving. I mean I missed you” Loki said once he had finished his mouth still full of gummies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course darling I missed you too.” The Grandmaster coos out before running his eyes over Loki’s body focusing on the straining buttons of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, will need to uh get you a new wardrobe. That outfit is totally two weeks ago! No no you need a new style.” He said leading Loki to the dining room to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course a new wardrobe would be lovely just make sure your Seamstress doesn't make some of them different sizes this time.” Loki said puffing slightly from the walk to the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course Loki doing such a shoddy job I should melt them, anyway how do you feel about having breakfast in your rooms instead of the dining room hm? Less effort for us to get back afterwards.” The Grandmaster said, running his hand down Loki’s side giving his little side rolls a pinch before letting him go to open the dining room door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds wonderful” Loki panted, out of breath. Before flopping down onto his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might have to get a bigger table in there to fit all my food though” Loki said looking over all the items the servants had placed on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It no longer phased him in the slightest that it was fully covered in plates of food. Or the fact that most of the time as he ate servants would replace the plates he had completed with new ones, keeping him eating until the Grandmaster said he could stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t usually happen until Loki had ingested quite a lot of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though recently Loki had surprised the Grandmaster by asking to continue the meal. Earning a very pleased smile from him that made Loki feel warm inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Loki had really started to push himself chasing the Grandmaster’s approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus Loki was no longer worried about his weight now that he could move around his room and burn it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would just walk around his room a bit more and he would be fine. He had a fast metabolism.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Grandmaster came into Loki’s rooms he took a moment to take in the sight he had been gifted with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was lying on the couch surrounded by food wrappers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he had stopped eating in the dining room Loki didn’t really move much from his position lying on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only times he would move was to get out of bed, go to the table and back to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was allowed to roam around wherever he wanted now, he seemed pretty content to sit around eating while reading a book or taking a nap in between meals.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was pretty much in complete denial about how fat he’d gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuing to blame the servants for his clothes being too tight. They were made too small or someone made a mistake while washing them causing them to shrink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grandmaster thought it was adorable. Feeding into Loki’s body delusion and going along with the stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All though it’s not all Loki causing the denial, the Grandmasters magic was fueling it. Forcing Loki to ignore reality wasn’t hard when he himself didn’t want to accept it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Just like he didn’t want to realise how much he was actually stuffing into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t being controlled by him. That was all Loki being greedy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well ok slight lie, he did help his little piggy along at the start. But over time the more Loki ate the more he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Loki isn’t being magically coerced into stuffing his face. He’s doing that all by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His little piglet was as he said, greedy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And the results on Loki’s body were just breathtaking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His belly had spread even further out onto his lap, it poked out even more and when he stood it hung down slightly covering his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever he did walk anywhere he had started banging into things with his belly. He also knocked quite a few things over with his thighs and his. His whole bottom half had bloomed outwards covered in soft flesh that wobbled at even the slightest movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To be fair at this point his whole body wobbled as he moved even his chest wobbled covered in a thick layer of fat that sat upon his belly at all times.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there baby you enjoying yourself?” The Grandmaster said lying his body over the top of the couch to stare down at Loki where he was lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Grandmaster! I didn’t notice you enter. I was just having a small snack before our dinner together ” Loki said snapping out of the food haze he was in. Realising he was covered in food wrappers Loki brushed them off his belly and looked at the Grandmaster with a blush forming on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course baby you must have been starving let’s get you some proper food hm? You’d like that wouldn’t you.” The Grandmaster said with a grin, walking over towards the table set up in Loki’s chambers where some servants were laying out Loki’s dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Grandmaster I’d love to.” Loki said, sitting up right and bracing his legs on the ground and using his arms to help push him out of his chair with a grunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took longer than it took most people but Loki managed to get out of his chair and waddled over to the dining table.  His thighs had started to get in the way of him walking properly, it was so cute.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And the few steps it took to get from the couch to the table had left Loki puffing in exertion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flopping down into the chair the Grandmaster had pulled out for him Loki let out a small groan of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! You just relax and enjoy your meal baby, oh you must be starving.” The Grandmaster said moving into the chair across from Loki to watch him eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his favourite part of the day. Watching Loki stuff himself silly, adding to the luscious fat on his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had first started fattening Loki up, Loki would try and chat with the Grandmaster to get on his good side by mooching his way into good graces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly that had changed, as Loki became more gluttonous he had talked less and less during meal times and focused on stuffing as much as he could into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which of course earned him praises from the Grandmaster which made him feel warm inside. Well that and a burst of magic to make him feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual the meal ended with Loki stuffed full barely able to breathe, with an expression of pure bliss on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw you’ve done so well darling such a good boy, now let’s get you into bed hm?” The Grandmaster said, sending a burst of magic to Loki before moving over to help him up and over to his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After helping Loki lay down on his bed the Grandmaster straightened up and looked down at Loki’s huffing form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked so tired from stuffing himself full of food and walking across a room. How cute, he’s so dependent now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t leave him even if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Grandmaster it seems that I am a bit worn out and am quite tired.” Loki said letting out a slight burp at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki liked to pretend that he didn’t pass out after every meal. Probably doesn’t even realise it happens 3 times a day, so cute his oblivious pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course Loki you must be exhausted, it must have been such a long day for you.” The Grandmaster exclaimed, though they both knew Loki had not done a single thing for weeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall let you rest then darling, see you in the morning.” The Grandmaster said, giving Loki’s stomach a grope before spinning around and exiting Loki’s chambers.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh Topaz he’s just so cute stuffed full of food like a pig!” The Grandmaster said as he headed towards his throne room. Receiving no reply from Topaz he continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting so damn big and he doesn’t even realise, he can barely cross the room without puffing like he’s run a marathon. And he’s always eating a huge mound of snacks. Soon he might even need some sort of chair to get around in.” The Grandmaster said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Topaz I can't wait, order one of the chairs for Loki to get around in. It will also mean I can show Loki off without burning any precious calories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grandmaster said, receiving a nod from Topaz who looked surprisingly happy. Though it was more smug than happy but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never really liked Loki, so it brought her some sense of joy to see him brought down like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad Topaz, I was really sad when Loki tried to leave me, but now not only is he soo cute he can’t leave me. My cute little piggy.” The Grandmaster said, skipping down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh Topaz you think we should get him a trough? That would be nice. Though Loki’s a bit of a pride when it comes to things like that. I bet I could make him though.” The Grandmaster ranted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Topaz didn’t really care unless it was going to be embarrassing for Loki, but he didn’t really need a response to these ideas. He was just gonna play with his pet however he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah he really loved Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this, If there's any mistakes lemme know and if you enjoyed reading this lemme know as well :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>